


Together Forever

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Psych
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Community: tv-universe, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship Bracelets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus contemplates his friendship bracelet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my tv_universe 20 in 20 table with the prompt, "together" and the fic_promptly prompt "Psych, Shawn + Gus, Friendship bracelets"

Gus stared down at his hand. _Together forever._ That was what Shawn had said when he had given Gus the multicolored, lumpy friendship bracelet that had adorned his ankle ever since. Gus had wanted to wear it on his wrist, but Shawn had convinced him otherwise. Apparently, boys didn't wear bracelets on their wrists, of the friendship variety or not.

Now, Gus wonders if Shawn had known back then. Certainly, Gus had had no inkling. He had assumed that Shawn's decision to go to dinner would be mooching as usual. He had thought the box a prank.

The last thing he had expected to see was a multicolored, lumpy string ring, and a small note that said 'Will you marry me?'

Gus rolled the ring around his index finger again, the memory of Shawn's expression fresh in his mind. Somehow, his boyfriend didn't seem to have expected Gus to say yes. But Gus could never have said no; after all, he had made a promise all those years ago.

_Together forever._


End file.
